Morbent Fel quest chain (Old)
Morbent Fel was a Duskwood quest chain that sent players searching for a murder witness and confronting a murderous necromancer. Along the way, players were sent to Stormwind City and Menethil Harbor to collect items for use against the culprit. Quest Progression Synopsis Prelude At home in Darkshire, Elaine Carevin has put together a package of supplies for her friends Sven and Lars. They have a camp along the Hushed Bank in northwest Duskwood where they do the work of the Light. She asks the player to deliver the supplies to Sven.( ) Act 1: Witness Testimony As he pays for the delivery of some much needed supplies, Sven tells of how he came to live in the rough wildwood camp: his family had been slaughtered by Dark Rider from Deadwind Pass while he was away. He managed to catch a glimpse of a shadowy figure skulking near his barn burying something. He hasn't had any time to investigate the buried object, so he asks the player to dig it up instead.( ) Surrounded by Defias Night Blades and Defias Enchanters, the Mound of loose dirt is near a stump by Sven's barn. Buried inside is a partially finished journal that describes a scythe found in a pile of rubble in Roland's Doom. When it was pulled free, Worgen attacked the author's party. Only he escaped, and he had since been hiding in Sven's barn.( ) Whoever wrote the book had witnessed the murder of Sven's family. Sven is eager to question the author, and the citizens of Darkshire may know who wrote it. Madame Eva looks at the book first and though she doesn't know much, she can divine three things: it was recently handled by someone driven by revenge, its author is not a native of Darkshire, and it was purchased in Darkshire.( ) Clerk Daltry in the courthouse remarks that he occasionally sells blank books and that he remembers everyone he's sold one to recently. This particular book was purchased by a shady person who was quite nervous. He never got the buyer's name, but suggests checking with Tavernkeep Smitts at the Scarlet Raven Inn.( ) Smitts takes a look at the book and says that its owner rented a room for a few days before leaving town in a hurry, heading west toward Raven Hill while muttering about being hunted and looking for a new hiding place.( ) Having interviewed everyone in Darkshire who might have known about the book or its author, Smitts sends the player off to find the shadowy figure. Wandering around the well at Raven Hill, Jitters admits to being the journal's author but states that he didn't finish it.( ). Jitters takes the unfinished journal and completes it, asking the player to give the full story to Sven to avoid confronting him personally. The riders who slaughtered Sven's family were searching for the scythe that Jitters had freed. Though his wife tried to trick the riders into leaving her children, the riders saw through her ruse and killed them all. Sven finishes reading the journal and connects the dark riders to Morbent Fel, the wizard of Forlorn Rowe.( ) Act 2: Forging the Necromancer's Bane Sven knows how powerful Morbent Fel is, so to ensure that his ultimate goal of killing the necromancer can be achieved he tasks the player with dispatching of a score of Morbent Fel's skeletal minions.( ) Pleased that his champion can survive battle with the undead, Sven sends the player with the journal to Bishop Farthing in Stormwind City's Cathedral of Light. Even though Stormwind's military has forsaken Darkshire, Sven hopes the Bishop may still be able to help. Bishop Farthing does know of Morbent Fel, specifically that he has cast dark enchantments to protect himself from harm. But there is a weapon that can break his enchantments.( ) Creating this weapon will require a rare metal, Lightforge Iron. Bishop Farthing knows of a ship carrying it as cargo that sank along the coast of the Wetlands some time ago, so he sends the player to visit Glorin Steelbrow in Menethil Harbor for further directions. Glorin knows where the Elvish destroyer the Flying Osprey sunk during the last great war, and also knows of a blacksmith who can forge the weapon needed to destroy Morbent Fel.( ) Arriving at the wreckage, the player finds a chest that once held the Lightforge Ingots. Only one ingot remains, but Grimand Elmore needs five to craft a weapon. Signs indicate that the local Murlocs raided the wreck and carried the iron away, so the player hunts them down to retrieve the ingots.( , ) Glorin boxes the ingots up and sends them off to Grimand Elmore in Stormwind City's Dwarven District. Listening to the player's tale, Grimand is honored to work with Lightforge Iron again, forging Morbent's Bane.( ) Back in Duskwood, Sven is eager to dispatch Morbent Fel and avenge his family.( )He sends the player to Morbent Fel's lair atop the hill to the east of Raven Hill Cemetery. Morbent's Bane renders his protective magic powerless and during the battle Morbent Fell is slain. While his riders are still at large, Duskwood is finally free of this villain and Sven states that the player's deeds will forever live in the legends of Duskwood.( ) Rewards Completing the entire quest chain yielded the following: *Money: *Reputation: ** : 1275 ** : 225 *Experience: *Loot: ** ** or or (Money, experience, and loot gained from killing mobs associated with this quest line are not included.) Notes As of The Shattering this quest chain has been replaced with the Morbent Fel quest chain, a much shorter quest chain that references the slaying of Morbent Fel pre-Cata. In this new version, Fel is a lich. Patch Changes Category:Duskwood quests